


The biggest circular shit fest

by DrugsRUs



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, HOLYFUCK, Like, alot, but still insipred?, not really tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: ded, not big soup rice
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Paula Jones/Ness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The biggest circular shit fest

Lucas is chilling, y'know, walking thru da halls, he just vibin.

"Ya, da da ya da da. it is a good day to be NOT dead."

Then Claus comes out and goes:

"Yo Lucas, my bro! _FUCK YOU FOR EATING ALL OF TESSIE'S COOKIES! PK AK-47_!" and he go ra ta ta ta.

Claus is about to go round and do some more funny stuff when Ness comes by.

"Lucas is dead?"

"Yes."

"WHY IS THE lucas DEAD?"

"I dunno"

Lucas gets up (hes still ded chill) and says "I think it was-"

They both turn and shout at him "SHHH! YOU ARE DEAD."

"ok." *fucking explodes*

Then Paula flies in and goes "What's up bros? Who's up for it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) What the bloody hell..."

the two cry: "The lucas is dead!"

"Lucas is dead?"

"Correct!"

Ding Ding Ding!

Ness angrily states "Did you see the murderer?"

"No, sorry mate." The two reply

"I will find him. I will capture him. And no one will ever die, again."

*clap clap clap* "Yeah, thats nice, damn right thats a good speech-" *CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP*

They're interupted by Jeff, who is in the hallway the whole time ( nerd )

"ATENNNNNNNNNTION *zoom* Lucas is dead!"

"We know!"

"Who killed him? 

"We don't know!"

"I will find clues!"

He sniffs the ground, urgently looking for anything, when he stumbles upon a gun. 

"A weapon? This is why Lucas is dead!"

"Lucas is dead?"

"Yes! HE WAS KILLED!"

"WHAT? *gasp* chatter"

Then Ninten goes 4th d-slipin and crashes into Jeff, killing him instantly.

"MOVE!" Ninten slaps Lucas, who appears to grow better, until he explodes.

"Whoops."

Then, Ana comes in, and goes "Lucas is dead!" 

"..."

"...uh,"

"Go home."

She leaves. 

"Okay. Lets get back to the POINT." Ninten runs off after Ana: "ANA! I WILL HEAL YOU- BOOM" and dies.

Lucas, who is somehow a ghost, says "seriously, WHO KILLED ME?"

Kumatora (fuck yeah) shows up and goes (slurpslurpglugglug) she says "It was MEH!"

*cue gasp*

"I did it like this." *takes a gun and shoots Paula* 

"That's a joke, lads." *laughter* *fucking ignores the fact that paula's ded

"it was... YO- _hic_ \- HIM!" She points to Claus.

"GASP! How did ya know?"

"I didn't. - _hic_ \- that was a joke, too." *fucking dies of a critical shit*

Claus: laughs manically. "THATS RIGHT! IT WAS ME!"

Ness: "You monster!"

The ghost of Lucas: "But WHYYYYYYY"

"cuz ur gay."

*Arguing*

"AUGH! FUCK OFF LUCAS! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"NO YOU! POW! HAHA! You are dead, not big suprise." *claus just fucking dies.* wait, wot?

"Well, that was idiotic. Off to hang myself!" Ness goes of and flips off a chair, and dies.

"I am alive! Is nice." *dies.*

tO The NEXT CHAPTER!

Link to "Heavy is Dead" No seriously. watch it. w a t c h i t

Should I link this a TF2? Anywas, pootis engage is next!

Oh, and if you find the video from this link, comment on the video: "Peanut Cheese Butter Bar" 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiuyhxp4w9I

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is based off "Heavy is Dead". Watch the video. It's good.
> 
> death count:  
> Ness: by hanging  
> Lucas: by claus  
> Jeff: mauled by ninten  
> Paula: shot  
> Kumatora: crtical shit  
> Claus: lucas?  
> Ninten: explosion  
> Ana: car  
> The end... for now depending on how you guys like it  
> plz dont kill me for this.


End file.
